


I Wish That I Could Feel Things

by onetrueobligation



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: They're all saying the same thing, but they mean something different each time.





	I Wish That I Could Feel Things

_I love the way you see the world. I love the way your soul sings. I wish that I could sing like you. I wish that I could feel things._

The first time the astronomer said those words, he was lying through his teeth.

He did not love Rose Red. She seemed insane. She had a glare in her eye that seemed to him an energy like pure evil. He was afraid of her. But she was intelligent. God knew she was a better stargazer than he was, even though she had no interest in the subject.

But the way she looked at him, with wide, expectant eyes, like waiting for his feelings to amount to hers, scared him more than anything. The astronomer was afraid of a love that was strong yet unreciprocated. A fire unattended could burn, and it could destroy.

When he said those words, he said them with a blank expression, with no passion or love. But he did write what she said anyway.

 

_I love the way you see the world._ _I love the way your soul sings. I wish that I could sing like you. I wish that I could feel things._

Rose Red was in love with the astronomer more than she had loved anyone. He was so distant, and yet so alive. She could see in him the humanity she wished she had. He was _normal._ He saw the world how one should – with understanding, and with a desire to learn more.

When she said those words, she said them gently and tenderly. She would love him, and he was lucky. He should be grateful, she thought. He didn't deserve her. No one deserved her. But if anyone did, it would be him.

 

_I love the way you see the world._ _I love the way your soul sings. I wish that I could sing like you. I wish that I could feel things._

Pearl felt new life breathed into her with the astronomer. His love for the stars, his knowledge of the world… he made her want to learn. He made her crave the universe. There was so much to learn, and so much beauty to be found in the stars, so far away and so, so old.

When she said those words, she gazed into his starry, distant eyes with an expression of curiosity and inquisitiveness. She wanted to know more about _him._  

 

_I love the way you see the world._ _I love the way your soul sings. I wish that I could sing like you. I wish that I could feel things._

The second time the astronomer said those words, he had never said anything truer in his life.


End file.
